1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to analog to digital conversion, and more specifically, compensation for various impairments within a pipeline analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
2. Related Art
Data converters are frequently used in mixed-signal electronic systems.
Mixed signal electronic systems include both analog signal domains and digital signal domains. The analog signal domains primarily operate upon analog signals while the digital signal domains primarily operate upon digital signals. A mechanism is required to transport signals from one domain, such as the analog signal domain, to another domain, such as the digital signal domain. Commonly, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is used to convert analog signals from the analog signal domain to digital signals for the digital signal domain.
A conventional pipeline ADC includes multiple ADCs, whereby a quantization error from a former ADC is provided to a later ADC. This later ADC then converts the quantization error from the former ADC to the digital signal domain. However, imperfections within the conventional pipeline ADC can cause impairments, such as settling errors, amplitude offsets, and/or direct current (DC) offsets to provide some examples, within various signals of the conventional pipeline ADC that can cause the digital signals to no longer accurately represent the analog signals.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.